


It's a Trust Fall

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Star Forge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 17:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: bastila falls to the darkside; trin faces her. the parallels are like poetry, and trin knows exactly what to do.
Relationships: Female Revan/Bastila Shan
Kudos: 37





	It's a Trust Fall

"How can you trust me? After all I've done?"

"You trusted me." Trin extinguished her lightsaber, blinking away the flickering afterimage. She opened her hand, let it fall to the floor with a final clang. "I trust you."

Bastila stared at her, jaw tense. Her hand tightened on her lightsaber, and for a moment Trin thought she'd miscalculated. Then, Bastila's lightsaber fizzled out, and she fell to her knees, shoulders shaking. " _Idiot,"_ she murmured as Trin knelt beside her, and she wasn't sure if Bastila meant herself or Trin.

"Your idiot," Trin said lightly. 

Bastila gave her a watery smile.


End file.
